The present invention relates generally to a shot gun shell construction, and particularly to such construction employing a reusable shell casing and wad.
The prior art contains numerous examples of variations in shot gun shell casing and wad construction. Specifically, the wads well known in the art comprise those prepared in unitary fashion from plastic materials, which provide at one end thereof an obturator skirt for residence against the powder charge, and a shot cup collapsibly connected to the obturator and opening in the opposite direction thereto. The shot cup is frequently provided with an open end and slitted side walls defining petals adapted to flare outward upon ejection of the wad from the gun muzzle, to assist the shot in leaving the shot cup, by offering wind resistance to the movement of the wad.
The foregoing constructions have all required that the loading of the shot shell involve the placement of the powder charge into the shell, followed by the insertion of the wad and the subsequent filling of the wad with shot. Closure of the shell to permit its insertion into the shot gun has conventionally required the inward crimping of the shot shell casing to retain the shot in place within the shot cup and to hold the wad within the casing.
In connection with the above, several constructions have been developed which attempt to provide primary retention of the shot in addition to the outer crimp of the shot shell casing. Specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,724,378 to Knight et al and 3,575,113 to Ashbrook et al each employ a form of disc-like barrier which is placed within the appropriately receptive open end of the shot cup to abut and retain the shot pellets. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,360 to Lathrope et al prepares a shot container which comprises a pre-sealed wad structure or shot pouch which defines an opening at its leading end adapted to rupture and release the shot after the shot pouch is ejected from the muzzle of the gun.
All of the aforenoted constructions possess certain drawbacks. Specifically, the shot retainers defined in Ashbrook et al and Knight et al do not obviate the need for the repeated crimping of the outer shell casing upon reloading, and the reloading process remains a time-consuming one. Further, the repeated recrimping of the shot shell casing upon reloading limits the useful life of the casings of the prior art at considerable cost to the user. Accordingly, it has become desirable to reduce the wear on the shot shell casing and to greatly simplify the process of reloading to eliminate the often bothersome task of recrimping the outer shot shell casing.
The present invention is believed to be favorably responsive in the solution of the aforenoted problems.